Dia Blanco
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Serie de Drabbles con tema del Dia Blanco. Ya tenia el regalo perfecto para ella solo faltaban arreglar algunos detalles, quien hubiera pensado que sus guardianes evitarian llevar a cabo sus planes pero no todo estaba perdido una persona lo ayudaria a darle una sorpresa a su primavera. Tsuna x Haru
1. Dinamita Brillante

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Estos pequeños Oneshot están dedicados para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste **Hitomi62.**

 **Drabble 1**

 **Dinamita Brillante**

Chasqueo la lengua, mientras aun buscaba algún regalo, no podía creer que no estuviera ayudando a su Juudaime, recuerda que en la mañana veía a su jefe castaño muy apresurado tratando de terminar todo aquel papeleo que habían causado aquella piña y el lunático de las peleas, claro el como buen mano derecha estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo de nuevo ya que sabía que el tenía una cita con aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio negarse _"lo siento Gokudera-kun no puedo permitir que me ayudes en este día ya que tú también tienes que comprar un regalo"_ al ver la sonrisa del castaño no pudo resignarse aunque claro el hecho de que el friki del béisbol se ofreciera hacer el papeleo no tenía nada que ver (por dentro estaba demasiado feliz) y ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar tratando de comprar un regalo.

Después de aquel día en que había recibido ese chocolate de Haru además de su confesión por algún motivo él no le había dicho sus sentimientos, su relación seguía siendo la misma, siempre discutiendo de cualquier cosa, parece que le gustaba tener esa clase de relación con ella – ¡no soy ningún masoquista! – dio un pequeño grito mientras la gente lo miraba por unos momentos, no podía creer que lo había gritado enfrente de toda esa gente.

– Aun siendo masoquista estoy segura que Haru-san te quiere de esa manera – se congelo al escuchar aquella voz, y ver a que su lado se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabaches mirándolo seriamente aunque podía ver ese brillo de burla en sus ojos naranjas.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras – d-de que hablas mujer – no pudo evitar tartamudear en un principio, desvió la mirada – creí que estarías con Juudaime – cambio rápidamente de tema.

– Me dirigía a la mansión Vongola en estos momentos pero al verte en este lugar no pude evitar acercarme – el peli plateado levanto una ceja a lo que había dicho al no entender que es lo que quería decirle – Hayato no es necesario que te esfuerces en buscar un regalo para Haru-san, sé muy bien que cuando lo veas sabrás que es el indicado – detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo – Tsunayoshi envió a Hibari, Mukuro-san y Sasawaga-san a diferentes misiones, Yamamoto no saldrá del despacho a causa de todo el papeleo, la mansión Vongola estará vacía así que no tienes de que preocuparte – y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería la vio marcharse – me alegro hablar contigo Hayato.

No sabía porque pero sentía que ella había hecho que nadie se encontrara en la mansión, chasqueo la legua y al voltear la mirada vio donde se habían detenido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más al ver aquel objeto que le había llamado la atención, parecía que ella lo había traído a ese lugar, pero al fin pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, entro aquel sitio con solo una idea en la mente.

Se habia tardado mas de lo que habia planeado pero ahora se encontraba en la mansión, el lugar se encontraba vacio.

No sabia como podría encontrarla aunque tenia una idea del lugar donde estaría, respiro una vez mas antes de ponerse en marcha y efectivamente ella se encontraba en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras sacaba del horno unos pasteles, no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

– Quieres seguir envenenándome – la vio saltar en su sitio por la sorpresa – esta vez no sere tu conejillo de indias en tus experimentos – agrego mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Gokudera-san es muy malo con Haru – la vio hacer unos pucheros mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho – Haru nunca envenenaría a Gokudera-san – agrego para después ver la bolsa que llevaba – ¿Gokudera-san volvió a comprar unas dinamitas? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras el peli plateado le entregaba la bolsa llena de aquellas dinamitas, confundiéndola un poco.

– Esto es para ti – dijo causando mas curiosidad en la joven castaña – una de ellas es tuya – Haru se sorprendió ante sus palabras quien se dirigio a una de las mesas colocando encima de esta un total de diez cartuchos de dinamita, los vio detenidamente tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia, sin ningún éxito.

Estaba por rendirse hasta que una le llamo la atención, tenía una línea a la mitad, la agarró mientras la inspeccionaba y fue que escucho unos soniditos al abrirla y sacar ese objeto no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

Y antes de que el peli plateado pudiera decir alguna palabra fue apresado en un fuerte abrazó – Gokudera-san, Haru es tan feliz.

– ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo mujer!? ¡Sueltame! – Logró separarla de él mientras un enorme sonrojo empezaba apoderarse de sus mejillas, le quitó el objeto que estaba agarrando – antes de que me arrepienta – murmuró para sí mismo – es por el día blanco – la miro seriamente – Haru realmente me gustas – dijo mientras su sonrojo incrementaba ante su confesión, contagiando en el proceso a la castaña.

Se acerco a ella mientras le colocaba ese collar que había encontrado en la dinamita, un collar plateado que tenía la forma de un corazón en el medio había una pequeña dinamita, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Gokudera-san al fin dijo que Haru le gusta – tocaba con cariño aquel objeto aun con el sonrojo presente a causa de aquel beso.

– De que demonios hablas, no pienso estar diciendo esas cosas frente a Juudaime – declaró con enojó el peli plateado, lo que provocó una nueva discusión.

No le importaba, mientras ella siempre estuviera a su lado.

Ya que ella era su preciada dinamita brillante.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Volví si y con los oneshot del día blanco jejeje – riendo locamente hasta empezar a llorar – si lo sé ya estamos en abril debía publicar esto en marzo pero por muchos motivos no pude hacerlo y lo hubiera publicado a mitades de marzo pero quise esperar hasta ahora ya que como sabrán el 14 de abril es el día negro así que piensen que es el día blanco jejeje como verán volvemos a empezar con Gokudera jejeje y que tal como me quedo, me disculpo por la falta de ortografía y por salirme de la personalidad de los personajes. Ahora vamos con el siguiente que si recuerdan ya sabrán quien es jejeje.

No olviden comentar ya que sus comentarios son alimento para mi inspiración y como dicen estómago lleno corazón contento y la escritora se pone a trabajar más rápido.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	2. Un partido especial

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Estos pequeños Oneshot están dedicados para una de mis amigas que quiero un montón espero te guste **Hitomi62.**

 **Drabble 2**

 **Un partido especial**

Ya era un nuevo día, y aun no tenía idea de que es lo que podría darle el día de mañana, por primera vez suspiro en frustración, sus pasos eran lentos, lo mejor era que esperara a sus amigos en la entrada y tal vez en ese lapso de tiempo se le podría ocurrir alguna cosa, aunque tenía sus dudas era la primera vez que agradecería por el chocolate de San Valentín que le dieron, y sinceramente no sabría qué es lo que podría darle, él no era una de esas personas románticas, tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a sus amigos y el más indicado seria Tsuna, si se lo preguntaría cuando lo viera – es muy raro verte tan concentrado Yamamoto – junto a él se encontraba una joven azabache mirándolo seriamente, tenía puesto el uniforme de su instituto.

– ¿Tú lo crees? – le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios – Tsuna tardara en salir, el profesor de matemáticas hizo que se quedara más tiempo ya que deseaba hablar de su examen – le informo.

– Gracias por la información, entonces me dirás porque estas preocupado – desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos anaranjados, ella siempre había sido directa además siempre de percatarse de los sentimientos de los demás – ¿tiene que ver con Haru-san?

– Jajaja eres muy observadora Yong – se rio como siempre mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos azabaches – no séqué podría darle por el día blanco –le conto ya que confiaba en ella.

– No necesitas pensarlo demasiado, estoy segura que encontraras el regalo perfecto – la azabache se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro tratando de pensar en una idea – ese día tienes un partido y la mayoría de tus fans se encontraran ahí, estoy segura que Haru-san estaría muy celosa que todas esas chicas griten palabras de amor a su novio ya que ellas no saben que estas saliendo con alguien – en todo momento lo miro directamente a los ojos – no crees que sería un lugar ideal para entregarle tu regalo – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una que no se podía ver si no estabas demasiado cerca.

– Tienes razón – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras coloco una de sus manos sobre los cabellos de la joven desordenándolo en el proceso– _‹‹ahora se porque Tsuna se enamoro de ella, es muy sincera››_ deberías sonreír mas – le dijo sin dejar de despeinarla hasta que sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano.

– Yamamoto no la toques – aunque su amigo castaño le estuviera sonriendo, no pudo evitar de sentirse nervioso ante esa aura asesina que lo rodeaba, soltó su mano mientras tomaba la de la joven azabache – suerte en tu practica – fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse llevándose consigo a la azabache.

– No creí que Tsuna fuera tan celoso – se rio fuertemente, tomando nota de nunca tocar a su amiga – bueno, Yong me dio una idea – sonrió para sí mismo apresurando los pasos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento debería hablar con todos sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran.

Y el día tan esperado había llegado, en esos momentos sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración, ya no quedaba tiempo tenía que hacer lo posible para ganar miro las bases preocupándose de que ninguno quisiera robárselas, respiro hondo miro a todos lados y fue cuando la vio, ahí se encontraba ella con un pompones apoyándolo, no pudo evitar reír ante eso y con toda la determinación lanzó la pelota debía terminar para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

El oponente logro batear con dificultad provocando que la mandara muy alto, Yamamoto retrocedía buscando la pelota, pero los rayos del sol dificultaban su visión–¡Yamamoto-san encima tuyo! – escucho un grito, no dudo en su palabras y levanto la mano justo en el momento en que atrapaba la pelota, los gritos de sus compañeros y el público se hizo presente, sus compañeros corrieron a su lado para alzarlo en victoria.

– Chicos es el momento – les dijo una vez que lo dejaron en el suelo, ninguno se negó a hacerle ese favor cada uno fue a su puesto mientras Yamamoto escribía unas palabras, el público no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando – ¡HARU! – grito para llamar la atención de esa persona, la gente miraba a todos lados buscando a la dueña de aquel nombre, en especial su club de fans.

La joven de cabellos castaños solo pudo sonrojarse al ver como los compañeros de su novio formaban una palabra _"Me gustas"_ para después ver como el azabache le sonreía y le lanzaba algo, cuando atrapo aquel objeto vio que era un pelota de béisbol, corrección una caja en forma de pelota al abrirla había una rosa con una nota, su rostro empezaba a competir con el color de un tomate y más al ver como aquellas chicas la miraban, cerró los ojos – Chicas lo siento – se sorprendió ante esas palabras provocando que abriera sus ojos cafés enfocándose en la silueta del azabache – pero ya no poder recibir más chocolates de San Valentín ya que de la única persona que lo aceptare será de mi Haru – dio un brinquito de asombro cuando la señalo, y lo que no se esperaba es que el viniera corriendo a donde estaba ella y más el hecho de que la besara frente a todos.

– Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas – le dijo entre risa sin dejar de abrazarla, para después recibir unos pequeños golpes en el pecho.

– Yamamoto-san logro que Haru se volviera a enamorar – susurro provocando que el azabache agrandara su sonrisa.

– Entonces deberé hacer más cosas así – y antes de que se quejara la volvía a abrazar.

Porque para Yamamoto solo existía una persona.

Aquella que lo había conquistado con un inesperado chocolate.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Aquí me tienen publicando el segundo oneshot sinceramente creo que me salí demasiado de las personalidades de los personajes espero me perdonen por eso y también por mi mala ortografía deseo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer oneshot, realmente no creía que lo terminaría y más al no tener muchas ganas de escribir y más cuando por culpa de la lluvia se fue la luz provocando que me quedara sin compu y lo peor era que ya llevaba hasta la mitad de un capítulo de una de mis historias que tenía que actualizar ahora deberé volver a empezar y es muy triste. Un agradecimiento a **sandimelo98** por tu comentario me alegraste la vida

No olviden comentar ya que sus comentarios son alimento para mi inspiración y como dicen estómago lleno corazón contento y la escritora se pone a trabajar más rápido.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	3. Noche estrellada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Drabble 3**

 **Noche estrellada**

Por primera vez su mente estaba perdida en otro mundo, el motivo, era una joven de cabellos cafés, ya había pasado un mes desde que habían empezado una relación no lo negaría estaba contento, claro no se lo diría a nadie pero en esos momentos no sabía que es lo que podía hacer ya que había llegado "ese" día y era la primera vez que no se le ocurría nada – es extraño verlo tan distante Mukuro-sama – dejó de ver por la ventana, prestando más atención a la joven de cabellos indigos largos al lado suyo, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que solo eran para ella.

– A que te refieres mi querida Nagi – volvió su vista a los jardines de la mansión, la guardiana de la niebla se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se acerco a él para poder ver aquel paisaje que había captado la atención del peli índigo.

– Boss salió a una junta – comento como si estuvieran hablando del clima, sabía que en esos momentos el peli índigo le diría que esa información no le interesaba además de ya saberlo – Yong-san acaba de llegar y parece que esperará a que Boss regresé – se alejo para dirigirse a la puerta deteniéndose en el marco – se encuentra en la biblioteca – agregó antes de marcharse tenia que ver que los mas pequeños no estuvieran haciendo desastres, el joven no pudo evitar reírse.

– Oya, Oya~ Me atrapó – susurró antes de levantarse de su cómodo asiento para después desaparecer en una niebla.

La biblioteca de la familia Vongola siempre había captado su atención desde que lo vio por primera vez, leía con fascinación cada libro que agarraba, cuando conoció ese sitio prácticamente Tsunayoshi era ignorado por ella sin importar lo que tratara de hacer – Kufufufu~ parece que a nuestro precioso invierno le encanta la lectura – escucho un murmullo en su oído, en ningún momento despego la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos, ella reconocería esa presencia en cualquier lugar además de esa típica risa.

– Si buscabas a Tsunayoshi, debo decirte que salió a una reunión, aunque debo suponer que ya tenias esa información – comentó la joven de cabellos azabaches mientras pasaba de pagina sin molestarse por la repentina presencia del peli indigo.

– Oya, Oya~ que te hace suponer que yo ya lo sabía – dijo con inocencia mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones frente a ella, aun no entendía como Tsunayoshi podía estar con una persona que no mostraba ningún sentimiento – _"incluso ave-kun es mas expresivo"_

– Seria muy tonto de mi parte no suponerlo – sus ojos anaranjados lo miraron atentamente por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al libro sin esperar a que le respondiera.

Sin perder su sonrisa no dejo de mirarla, no podía creer que el hubiera ido a pedirle ayuda a esa persona, debía estar muy desesperado pero no le demostraría aquello.

– Aún no entiendo el motivo de su visita Mukuro-san, en especial al saber que su compañía no es de mi total agrado – dijo aquella joven de cabellos azabaches, no lo volvió a mirar estaba más atenta a su lectura.

– Kufufufu~ entonces prefieres al chico bomba – su rostro tenía aquella sonrisa burlona en el.

– La compañía de Hayato es más agradable en especial al ser una persona completamente sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos – le respondió sinceramente con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

– Que pensara Tsunayoshi cuando se entere que su prometida prefiere más al guardián de la tormenta que a él~ – su sonrisa no había desaparecido en todo ese tiempo, tenía la curiosidad de saber como era cuando se enojaba pero parece que ese día tampoco sacaría ningún sentimiento en ella.

– Al parecer tienes tiempo libre, lo cual significa que ya tienes el presente de Haru-san – su sonrisa burlona desapareció en ese instante – por el cambio de tus gestos comprobé que no lo hiciste – lo miro por unos momentos antes de volver su mirada a su libro.

" _deberé tener cuidado cuando este con ella, es muy observadora"-_ fueron sus pensamientos al verse descubierto, mientras la miraba atentamente – esta vez te daré la razón, aun no tengo el regalo de mi querida primavera.

Cerro el libro que leía hasta ese momento, con pasos elegantes se dirigió hacia los estantes guardando el libro en su lugar para después dirigirse a la puerta – últimamente es difícil ver las estrellas, Haru-san me comento que este día habría una lluvia de estrellas pero el hecho de que las nubes cubran todo el firmamento hace imposible que veamos ese espectáculo – comentaba mientras caminaba hacia su destino para detenerse unos segundos en el marco de la puerta – pretender que algo existe cuando no existe es el trabajo de la niebla, no lo cree Mukuro-san – comento antes de marcharse del sitio, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del peli índigo, la azabache le habia ayudado solo por ese motivo no volveria a interrumpir sus citas con Tsunayoshi aunque no aseguraba nada.

– Mukuro-san, Haru puede quitarse la venda – la castaña en un principio se había sorprendido y más cuando el peli índigo había aparecido de repente en su habitación, le tapara los ojos sin darle alguna explicación para después llevarla a un lugar desconocido para ella no ayudaba mucho – Mukuro-san porque tanto misterio – se quejó al no recibir ninguna respuesta a la vez que hacía unos pequeños pucheros provocando la risa de su acompañante.

– Parece que mi primavera no es muy paciente – le susurro en el odio provocando que la joven se volviera un tomate rojo, provocando que se quedaran en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que sintió como la venda era retirada, poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarse con total oscuridad, algo que le extraño mucho pero en el momento en que iba preguntarle el motivo hasta que ocurrió algo que no esperaba, en aquel lugar completamente oscuro empezaron a verse miles de líneas de un color claro en círculos concéntricos, se quedó paralizada.

– M-Mukuro-san esas… esas… - no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver tan maravillosos espectáculo, sintió como el peli índigo la abrazaba por la cintura mientras colocaba su rostro entre su hombro y su rostro.

– Te quedaste sin palabras Haru~ - comento el ilusionista mientras que la joven castaña se sonrojaba al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su persona especial – espero que te haya gustado tu regalo – agrego mientras sonreía sinceramente, la joven se separó de el para poder mirarlo y lanzarse a sus brazos.

– ¡por supuesto! – grito con emoción mientras aun lo abrazaba.

Tomarse aquellas molestias habían valido la pena y más al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo iba dirigida hacia él, además de ver siempre aquel brillo en sus ojos chocolatados, parece que le debía un favor al invierno pero claro nunca lo admitiría, miro como la joven veía aquella ilusión de la lluvia de estrellas con un sonrojo en su rostro además de una sonrisa, se preguntaba qué pasaría si le dijera " _te quiero_ ", estaba seguro que se avergonzaría pero aún tenía mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Después de mucho tiempo en el abandono y claro el de estar perdida ¡regrese!, bueno debo pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado demasiado en actualizar esto y si es una historia que ya debía haber terminado hace mucho tiempo pero que por motivo de falta de inspiración no pude tarde en hacer este capítulo más que nunca creo que cada mes escribía un párrafo jejeje, me siento culpable, además de que empecé a trabajar más días y los estudios no me dejaban escribir mi mente estaba más ocupada en otras cosas que la inspiración no aparecía pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones del trabajo me tienen aquí con esta historia que espero les haya gustado si me Salí de la personalidad de los personajes les pido una disculpa además de que como ya publique este ¿one shot? Si son más palabras para que sea un Drabble pero bueno estoy empezando a escribir los capítulos de mis otras historias que también las tengo abandonadas (que mala persona soy).

Quiero agradecer a **angelacorus, okita kagura y sandimelo98** por haber comentado, sus comentarios me dieron ánimos para escribir mas ya que siendo sinceras a mi gusta releer sus comentarios me dan tanto cariño y ánimos que logran inspirarme, muchas gracias chicas.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


	4. Rosa especial

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Drabble final**

 **Rosa especial**

Y llego ese día esperado, lo tenía todo preparado esperaba que pudiera sorprenderla pero jamás espero que sus planes se verían frustrados por sus mismos guardianes.

Al despertar lo primero que tenida planeado era ir a comprar unas flores había encontrado el lugar perfecto para comprarlas e iría después del desayuno pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que Gokudera interviniera en su camino para luego llevarlo al despacho y entregarle filas y filas de papeleo _‹‹ ¡Pero que demonios!››_ pensó en esos momentos ya que estaba seguro que el día anterior había hecho lo posible incluso evito dormir solo para acabar con ese papeleo, dejo su escritorio totalmente limpio antes de ir a desayunar.

– Reborn-san dijo que había olvidado darle esos papeles, dijo que debían ser revisados para hoy mismo Juudaime – no lo podía creer, golpeo su frente en el escritorio mientras maldecía mentalmente a su tutor pero se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió por su espalda.

Se resignó e hizo lo imposible por terminar, desperdicio horas pero logro terminar no sabía cómo lo logro pero lo importante fue que lo logro, pero fue arrastrado por sus otros guardianes a distintos lugares si se libraba de uno aparecía otro y otro cuando pudo ser libre a pasos apresurados salió de la mansión no deseaba que nadie más lo interrumpiera.

Se equivocó.

Cuando estaba por abordar al auto este fue destruido frente suyo.

En lo que quedaba del vehículo se encontraban dos de sus guardianes, si la tranquilidad había acabado más rápido de lo que creía.

– Kufufufu~, Ave-kun está demasiado furioso por unas simples palabras.

– Silencio, serás mordido hasta la muerte herbívoro.

Esos dos nunca cambiarían, los hubiera dejado con su pelea, para él era la manera en que sus dos guardianes se comunicaban, los hubiera dejado de no ser porque destruyeron el auto y el jardín que apenas hace unos días había sido reparada.

Una vena empieza a vislumbrarse por su frente mientras trataba de contar hasta diez, no funciono.

Y sus guardianes de la nube y la niebla lo notaron al ver como un aura lo rodeaba, detuvieron su pelea ante la expectativa de lo que haría su cielo.

Fue una mala idea, fueron congelados y no saben cuánto tiempo estarían en ese estado.

La hora en que estaba abierto la florería había pasado, uno de sus regalos no resulto como quiso ahora debía pensar en otra manera en darle el verdadero obsequio, se agarró los cabellos y los despeinaba frenéticamente a no ocurrírsele nada.

– Es extraño verte tan desesperado Tsunayoshi – detuvo sus acciones al escuchar aquella voz y la vio, se congelo unos momentos al ser descubierto haciendo rabietas que vergonzoso, no lo demostró, se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa saludo a la joven que se había sentado en los sillones de su despacho.

– A que debo tu visita Yong – esperaba no haber olvidado alguna cosa como el hecho de tener una reunión con ella.

– No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo vine hacerle una vista a un amigo además de que deseaba saber si estas llevando a cabo el plan que me comentaste hace unos días.

El silencio gobernó.

– Veo que no – Tsuna quiso darse unos golpes en la pared pero se controló no podía mostrarse de esa manera ante su amiga menos si era una familia aliada – vi a Hibari-san y Mukuro-san congelados en la entrada parecen parte de la decoración de la mansión, debo suponer que se debe a que arruinaron tus planes.

– Lees la mente al igual que Reborn – la joven lo miro con duda por unos momentos – olvídalo, son una parte del fracaso de mis planes, primero me llegaron filas de papeleo, Hayato no dejaba de llegar con ellos, Takeshi insistió en que lo ayudara en algunas cosas, lambo empezó a contarme todo lo que tenía planeado para este día, Ryohei me arrastro a las salas de entrenamiento y por ultimo Hibari y Mukuro destruyeron el jardín.

– Tuviste un día agitado – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo empezaba a tomar tonos oscuros lo que significaba que estaba oscureciendo – el día aún no termina, Haru llegara dentro de unos minutos, mi familia se encargó de arreglar el comedor de la mansión mientras estábamos aquí me encargare de que ninguno de tus guardianes los interrumpa – se puso de píe mientras se acerba al castaño – ve a la puerta y espera a que llegue le taparas los ojos y la llevaras al comedor después todo dependerá de ti – lo empujo fuera del despacho – te deseo suerte Tsunayoshi.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir por el camino contrario, no sabía que significaba que se haría cargo de sus guardianes pero no quiso indagar, fue directo a la puerta principal esperando, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la vio llegar.

– ¿Tsuna-san?

– Bienvenida a casa Haru.

– Haru está de vuelta – se colocó de puntilla mientras deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla – Haru está feliz de que Tsuna-san estuviera esperando.

– Tengo una sorpresa me acompañarías – le ofreció la mano, la joven lo miro con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el gesto sus manos se entrelazaron – antes de ir cierra los ojos y no lo abras hasta que te lo diga.

– Mou~ eso es injusto Tsuna-san – se quejó mientras hacia un puchero pero de igual manera cerro los ojos.

Con cuidado se dirigieron al comedor, Tsuna no sabía que es lo que realmente había hecho su amiga pero al entrar se quedó asombrado debía agradecérselo, habían velas por todo el sitio además de muchas rosas en el centro estaba la mesa ya preparada.

– ¿Tsuna-san, Haru puede abrir los ojos? – salió de su asombro.

– Aun no – la llevo donde se encontraba en la mesa levanto la mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya, lo deshizo y acariciaba sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano sacaba un hilo – sabes Haru todo el tiempo he estado pensando en que podía darte para este día y me di cuenta de que hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo – con delicadeza coloco una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

Haru al escuchar aquellas palabras abrió sus ojos mientras veía las acciones del castaño - ¿Tsuna-san? – no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, miro con detenimiento la caja en sus manos y la abrió un poco encontrando una rosa tallada en chocolate, abrió los ojo – es hermosa – cuando iba a cerrar la caja el joven castaño la detuvo.

– Dale un mordisco Haru

– Pero Haru no quiere arruinar su forma – se quejó pero no dieron efecto así que mordió la rosa y sintió algo duro dentro de su boca, Tsuna empezó a reírse de seguro era por el gesto que mostro su rostro, saco aquel objeto de su boca encontrándose con un anillo - ¡Hahi!

No sabía que decir que significaba aquello.

– Sabes Haru llevamos solo unos meses de estar en una relación pero ya llevamos varios años conociéndonos, no creo que sea necesario seguir esperando – veía como colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular – Miura Haru ¿te casarías conmigo?

Silencio.

Estaba asustándose, tal vez se había precipitado pero eso se borró cuando fue derribado.

– ¡Si! Haru desea estar con Tsuna-san.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en decirle sus sentimientos por miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo, pero gracias al Honmei-choko que ella le entrego en san Valentín se dio cuenta de lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado.

Y lo estaría de ahora en adelante con su amor verdadero.

.

.

.

.

Y sin que lo supieran en la puerta se encontraba toda su familia observándolos.

– Tenías todo planeado no es así Yong, que mantuviéramos totalmente ocupado a Tsuna.

– Solamente no quería que Tsunayoshi lo arruinara con el plan que tenía, no es muy romántico que digamos.

– De que hablas mujer ¡Juudaime es súper romántico! Estoy seguro que su idea habrá sido la mejor.

– Maa, Maa Gokudera no debemos interrumpir el momento de Tsuna y Haru.

Y antes de que empezaran una pelea unilateral, la joven decidió llevárselos y darles privacidad a sus amigos esperaba que fueran felices


End file.
